


One Little Screw Up

by WhoranyHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, Sad, Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoranyHoran/pseuds/WhoranyHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you suppose to get emotional over your own story because I may or may not be sobbing right now I don't know.</p><p>Well thank you so much for reading, Jesus fucking died for you </p><p>But don't forget to </p><p>Please Vote <br/>to make me smile for the next 300 years when im even in my coffin decomposing because you voted yaayy</p><p>Please Comment<br/> if you liked it to make me feel much better about myself and comment if you didn't like I so I can cry in my closet for a few hours</p><p>But thanks again for reading :D </p><p>Share with your friends I don't know</p></blockquote>





	One Little Screw Up

Sometimes you screw up but sometimes that one little screw up can kill you inside. It can ruin everything you've been waiting for your whole life. 

How can I lose her because of one night, one little screw up. 

Allie's P.O.V.

I laid in my bed, curled up in a ball with my arms tight around my knees attempting to hold myself together through the sobs. I felt the tears drying on my face but soon being replaced by new ones. I could hear my phone vibrating constantly, I knew who it was but there's no way i will ever talk to him again. It shaked and shaked soon falling down on the floor near my bed. I can only imagine the excuses he was sending me right now.

 

"Babe, I was drunk!"

"She kissed me first!"

"Allie! I didn't want to, I just didn't want to be rude."

"Love, you know I would never cheat on you!"

"It wasn't going anywhere!"

 

He might have some clever excuse but how do you explain when your girlfriend for 19 months finds you on the floor naked eating out a random girl.

I just laid in bed sobbing into my already wet pillow.

 

Harry's P.O.V.

I ran into the elevator smashing the 32nd floor button, I held onto the bar feeling as if it was crushing beneath me. I looked around the small room surrounded by mirrors only hearing my deep breathing as I tried to calm down but I couldn't calm down, I ruined everything I had with the one I loved most in this world. As I feel the room go up, my mind wanders back replaying the scene.

 

I hear the door click as it unlocks as i turn around to reveal the one I despise. I looked into her deep dark blue eyes, appearing endearing to others but to me, only swimming with hatred and evil as it scans up and down my shirtless body as I changed from my stage outfit. A smile stretched across her face as she walked towards me, I quickly reach for my shirt but as I lift my arms to put it over my head, she's there. I feel the chill as we stare with cold eyes at each others. 

"What are you doing here Alena?" I ask harshly,

"Just here to see my HazzaBear," she says wrapping her arms around my neck, holding me tight.

"Alena," i say taking a deep breathe,"Leave now!"

"Awwwhh," she pouts, "so soon?"

I feel my muscles tense as she rubs herself against me, up and down putting her face in my neck smelling my cologne.

"Alena!" I shout, "We're not together anymore!"

"I'm not done with you yet, baby" she says before she licks my neck.

She presses her lips against my throat until she pushes out her tongue and licks from my collar bone to the bottom of my ear, I attempt to step back but her arms are so tight around my neck she pushes me down landing on top of me.

"Just where I want you," smashing her lips to mine.

She pushes me down with one arm as the other travels down my bare chest to unzip my jeans. Before I could react her hands were on my length slowly sliding up and down rubbing the tip with her thumb.

She stares at me struggling, no matter how much I hate her I can't help but moan, she knows my weaknesses. She nibbles my neck as she continues rubbing me making me suffer. She licks all the way to my face grabbing it in her free hands and sticks her tongue in my mouth as I breathe heavily. 

She grabs my length tighter as our tongues wrestle in each others mouth. I can feel myself slowly letting go when she quickly lets go and pulls my pants and boxers down in one quick movement. She engulfs me, pushing me down her throat as I groan and grip the carpet around me. She looks up at me while squeezing my balls just how she knows I like until I burst in her mouth feeling the warm liquid surrounded me in her mouth where he licks it and swallows it whole. She knows that turned me on completely.

I felt myself slipping away, I needed to get inside her. I saw her dark blue eyes pulling me in, I saw her long blonde hair covering her face while she breathes deeply. I was gone.

I pushed her on her back, climbing on top of her, quickly lifting up her shirt and lowering her skirt. I needed her, I threw her cloths across the room looking at her black lace bra and thong. I clipped of her bra throwing it with her cloths and I ripped off her thong. I slide my arms under her thighs sliding them apart using my tongue between her flaps feeling her flinch. 

She tensed her thighs squeezing them around my head as I bit her clit, nibbling the end. I shoved my tongue inside her needing the taste hearing her scream my name but I realize... That's not her.

"Harry!" I hear coming closer

The door opens wide and a scream rings in my ears. It won't stop I feel it shaking my brain, breaking my heart and ripping out my very soul. I know that scream, not a scream I've ever wanted to hear, only coming with true terror, belonging to the one I loved. 

Allie.

 

The elevator rings as the door slowly opens making me slide threw the crack running to room 3268. I jam the key into the lock and pushing the door so hard it slams into the wall behind definitely leaving a dent. 

"Allie!" I scream running around the condo, "Where are you Allie! C'mon!"

I run into the bedroom expecting to see her to see her in the bed in a burrito of blankets where she usually is when she's sad. I look at the blankets thrown on the floor with a pillow at my feet... Still wet.

I listen closely, immediately hearing sobs from the bathroom.

I walk slowly to the door realizing my hand and gently trying to turn the nob, turning back an forth.

"Allie," I say relaxing my voice not wanting to yell, "open the door."

Allie hear are sobs clearly coming from behind her hand desperately trying to be hidden.

"Allie," I whisper feeling the tears in my eyes blurring my vision, "Please let me explain, Allie please"

All I hear is the sobs getting deeper coming out more rapidly until a hear a giant gasp letting all the sobs come out.

"Allie!" 

I feel my grip tighten around the door knob getting more frustrate.

"Allie!" I yell," open this damn door!"

Only the sobs

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR ALLIE!" 

I hear her choke on her sobs as a scream comes out. It was the scream only heard a few times and I can feel my heart shattering scattering inside me cutting from the inside all over. I break down and run my hands down the door sliding to my knees. I rest my forehead on the door and sigh.

"Allie, I'm sorry" the tears rushing out, streaming down my cheeks, "I ruined everything."

"The girl I love most in this world hates me because I screwed up," I can hear the sobs slowly calming down, "And because of this, I will never get to hold you again."

My hands curl up against the door as my eyes squeeze shut and sobs build up in my throat.

"I will never get to hold you first thing in the morning when you wake up right next to me ever again." 

"I will never get to watch a stupid romantic movie with you only so I can cuddle up next to you ever again."

"I will never get to lie on your lap while you play with my curls after a long day ever again."

"I will never feel your head in my lap while I brush threw your hair after you've had a long day ever again."

"I will never get to share ice cream on the couch with you while we watch Disney movies every Saturday Night until 2am the next day ever again."

"I will never get to kiss you whenever and wherever I want ever again." 

"But worst of all, i will never get to look into your eyes and say that you are mine, only mine and will always only be mine ever again."

"I love you Allie and you are the only one I will ever love because you mean everything to me and if I don't get to say you're mine anymore I won't be able to live with myself."

I take out my phone and text her 

"I'm sorry" hearing the buzz on the other side of the door.

Then i press my ears against the door  
Nothing  
Not a sob  
Not a scream  
Nothing  
I close my eyes and slowly drift off sliding down the door onto the floor.

 

Allie's P.O.V.

I stare at the door leaning against the cabinet, I don't know how long I've just been starring at it. I don't know how long it's been since he said it but its been replying in my mind over and over and over again 

"I will never get to look into your eyes and say that you are mine, only mine and will always only be mine ever again."

I slowly crawl to the door putting my ear to it only hearing Harry's slow and steady breathing. Slowly opening the door, through the crack i see Harry laying on his side right in front of the door. 

I get up and step over his body to sit on the bed starring at his sleeping body.

"I love you too Harry.".

**Author's Note:**

> Are you suppose to get emotional over your own story because I may or may not be sobbing right now I don't know.
> 
> Well thank you so much for reading, Jesus fucking died for you 
> 
> But don't forget to 
> 
> Please Vote   
> to make me smile for the next 300 years when im even in my coffin decomposing because you voted yaayy
> 
> Please Comment  
>  if you liked it to make me feel much better about myself and comment if you didn't like I so I can cry in my closet for a few hours
> 
> But thanks again for reading :D 
> 
> Share with your friends I don't know


End file.
